There is a guidance presenting device which displays a current floor, an arrival floor, emergency information and the like on a display attached to a wall surface or the like in an elevator car.
Patent Literature 1 below discloses a configuration in which a light emitting device installed on a floor emits light to guide a user to an area near an inner wall surface except a car door.